A Vampire's Lover
by James Young
Summary: Evangeline went to a bar to drink away her sorrows about Nagi's constant rejection and makes a friend in Naruto and when she later gets sealed at Mahora he goes looking for her. He finds her 15 years later attending a school. Rewritten Version. Being rewritten.
1. The Sealing and the Reunion

**I'm Busy. Yeah.**

* * *

><p>A Vampire's Lover – Revamped Version<p>

The Sealing and the Reunion

* * *

><p>People were told to prepare for anything, in the magic world you had to be prepared for anything if you ever wanted to life. So when a small blond girl that looked like she was only ten years old entered the bar looking slightly depressed muttering about her shit love life so far, almost everyone in the bar who could hear her could tell that she was a vampire, not because of her height or her appearance, but because of who she was, Evangeline A.K MacDowell. The vampire was quickly at the bar.<p>

"Bring me some of the strongest wine you've got." Evangeline ordered, it wasn't too long that she was waiting, but while she was waiting a blond-haired man sat down next to her sighing depressingly. Evangeline sneaked a look, and could see some three pairs of whisker marks on each side of his cheeks; he had the most amazing blue eyes, almost like sapphires, only they were dulled out, as if in pain, he was wearing a black trench coat with orange flames starting from the bottom rising up, which if he moved, almost made them animated. Evangeline stared at the guy for a moment more, before suddenly.

"I'm so bored!" The guy suddenly shouted, throwing his arms in the air dramatically, before he realized that he was being looked at by a little girl with blond hair, only a paler shade, she had emerald green eyes, and was wearing what appeared to be a gothic dress. "Yo." The guy waved. "You here to drink away your sorrows too?" The blond guy asked raising an eyebrow at Evangeline, who almost immediately gained a dark cloud over her head. "Guess that's a yes, hey! Give me what's she's having!"

"Sure thing, Naruto!" The bartender called to the blond who could now be named as 'Naruto'. Naruto was now looking at Evangeline with a curious expression.

"Hey, you want someone to talk to? It normally helps when you're depressed you know?" Naruto asked the vampire who looked at him suddenly, glaring at him.

"And how exactly would you know that, Naruto?" Evangeline asked the blond, who chuckled slightly, almost as if he had been asked this question many times beforehand.

"I would know, because I've done it so many times before myself, 'The Dark Evangel'." Naruto announced suddenly, causing Evangeline to look at him strangely. "Oh come on, anyone who's been involved in our world knows who you are Evangeline, I'd be amazed if someone didn't know who you were." Naruto admitted as their wines were being served to them. "Besides, you act as if you're being avoided by someone you like."

"So what if I am?" Evangeline sneered at Naruto, causing the older looking blond to shake his head at her. "It's not like you know anything about it." The vampire muttered under her breath as she took a mouthful of her wine.

"Oh, I definitely know about that." Naruto told the vampire as he too took a mouthful of wine, surprising her with his hearing. "I was rejected by this girl… err… let me count." Naruto started counting the number of times on his hand, before going to his other hand… and then losing count. "Fuck it. I just know it was more than a handful of times, because of how often she hit me every time she rejected me." Naruto admitted.

"Sounds like a bitch." Evangeline offered her opinion. "Why did you like her if she hit you so many times?" She took another mouthful.

"No clue, I must have been a downright idiot for even liking her, still miss her though, even though she was a real bitch sometimes." Naruto admitted.

"Dead?" Evangeline asked.

"Dead," Naruto confirmed, as the duo finished their glass, and started pouring more alcohol in their glasses. "Ah, good times, good times. Makes me feel really old thinking back about this sort of things, makes me sound like an old timer anyway."

"Heh, you make it sound like you're more than a thousand years old." Evangeline chuckled as she went to drink more of her wine.

"Well, I technically am." Only to spit it back out when Naruto admitted that he was more than a thousand years old.

"No way, you look way younger than that." Evangeline didn't seem to believe him.

"You're one to talk." Naruto pointed out to the vampire causing her to blush slightly at her mistake, it did sound hypocritical when she thought about it. She just downed her glass almost at the same time as Naruto did. Soon they were just drinking out of the bottle instead of out of their glasses now, after a few more bottles later; they were both starting to get a bit drunk.

"I'm a mess." Evangeline muttered darkly to herself.

"No you're not. You've just fallen in love with someone."

"A human who doesn't want anything to do with me! Of all the fucking choices that I could have made, why did I have to fall for a goddamn human?!" Evangeline shouted miserably, tears starting to break free.

"Who knows? But hey, if something happens to you because of this human, what's his name again1… Nagi Springfield. We'll get him back for you, isn't that right guys!" Naruto shouted to the others in the bar

"YEAH!" They all agreed with Naruto, after seeing the world's most famous vampire (in the magical world, short to Dracula) being reduced to tears because of some dick who was rejecting her, it was almost as if he was in love with someone else or something!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nagi was with the love of his life, when he suddenly sneezed and shivered, somehow, he knew that someone was out to get him in the near future; he just hoped it wasn't Evangeline again.<p>

* * *

><p>Evangeline looked at everyone in surprise, not expecting to get such a response from all the other non-fully-humans in the bar, but was glad that she had their support on the thing with Nagi. "Thanks guys."<p>

"No worries, even though we've just met I can't help but want to do something to bring that bright smile out again." Naruto smiled foxily at the vampire, something which caused her to blush brightly. "Besides, no-one's gonna hurt you here, just you, me, and the others who will help out when you need it, even if you don't want it … well, technically it's only going to be me, but who cares, it's better than nothing right?" Naruto pointed out as he rubbed her back soothingly, placing a tracking device which melted into her skin unnoticeably, without her knowing.

"So you love Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master." Naruto mused, causing Evangeline to nod in response. "Well… he's a bastard and a moron for not seeing the great little vampire that you truly are."

"R-really?!" The short vampire seemed surprised.

"Yep! Hell, if I'm totally honest with myself, I wouldn't mind having some of that myself." Naruto admitted while he leaned in slightly, both of the blonds were drunk off their asses now. "You and I, we could have a great future together if you want us to, plus, it'll be nice to have finally found someone who can match my lifeline and everything." Naruto admitted, scratching his chin slightly.

"You really know how to flatter a girl." Evangeline smiled drunkenly as they seemed to lean in closer, almost as if they were about to kiss or something. Hmm ... sounded like a good idea considering how bad her life had been over the past couple of months because of Nagi.

"I can do more than flatter you." Naruto smiled foxily once more, almost seemingly reading her thoughts. The petit vampire blushed prettily at Naruto, before she let out a seducing smirk play across her lips.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Evangeline asked, not caring about Nagi anymore, all she had in mind was to take advantage of this opportunity to forget about the bastard for one night.

"The Chidori's Scream," Naruto hissed as he licked his lips, knowing what the vampire had in mind. "It's merely a couple of streets away."

"Good." Evangeline hissed, before she pulled the surprised blond into a kiss, which became more heated by the second. The rest of the night's events would be forgotten until the following morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the light was shining into a bedroom which Naruto and Evangeline had stayed in the night before, and Naruto was lying on his back with a peaceful expression on his face, while Evangeline was cuddling the older blond, wrapping an arm around his waist. To anyone who could see this scene it would look like two young children sleeping together, though completely naked, but apart from that, it would like an innocent picture that would make a beautiful photo. Suddenly Evangeline's emerald eyes started to open slowly, after wondering why her pillow seemed so… firm. It didn't take too long for her to realize that she was in the same bed as the same blond that she had been talking to the night before. She decided to get out of the bed and start to get dressed, even though she knew that she had just fucked this guy the night before.<p>

"So, are you leaving already?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing Evangeline to freeze before she looked at the other blond, who was watching her with appreciating eyes.

"Yes, I've been here too long already." Evangeline admitted as she continued to get dressed. "Plus, I need to keep Chachazero from killing random strangers, for a puppet she's a real handful."

"I can imagine." Naruto chuckled slightly. "Do you think we could… ever meet again?" Naruto asked the blond vampire, as she finally finished changing.

"Well… we can if you want to, I know I wouldn't mind meeting up with you again in the future." Evangeline admitted.

"Right," Naruto gave the vampire the thumbs up. "That's a promise." Evangeline looked at the blond in the bed they had shared the night before, before a small almost sad looking smile found its way onto her face.

"Yeah… promise."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Evangeline was in a bit of a problem.<p>

"S… stop it. You idiot, there's no need to use a spell as powerful as that!" Evangeline screamed started panicking as she started to desperately hope that someone would come and save her from this twisted fate.

"I think I will let gramps over Mahora be your warden! Man-Man-Terro-Terro… man this is a long spell." Nagi told the young vampire who was in a pit filled with onions and garlic below him, as he chanted his initiation key phase before complaining about the length of the spell he was about to use.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Evangeline was panicking even more than before now, knowing that would make sure she couldn't go anywhere outside of Mahora. "AH! Stop it! You're terrible, Thousand Master!" Evangeline shouted at him.

"Master is in a pinch!" Chachazero seemed to realize at the worst possible moment.

"AH! NO! NOOOOO! Why? I love you so much…" Evangeline told him.

"… Infernus Scholasticus!" Nagi finished the chant, causing an electrical energy to suddenly charge and confirmed her prison at the hands of the seal.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Evangeline screamed as the spell was finally finished, binding her to this place, for as long as the seal remained.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up suddenly, feeling a magical energy being sealed away suddenly, before realizing that the energy being sealed away belonged to Evangeline. He frowned darkly.<p>

"Something tells me that the guy she loves just did something really bad to her." Naruto muttered angrily, before he stood up suddenly, this was the worst time for this to be happening, I mean all he wanted to do was try and perfect some ideas that he had in mind, but no. He had to find out what happened to his new friend because of some fucking bastard. "I'll get you out of trouble Evangeline, that's a promise."

* * *

><p>15 years later.<p>

Negi Springfield was on his way to Mahora Academy. He was at the train station in Japan and had just asked for some directions from a young couple, when something caught his eye, something that just seemed out of place.

"Huh? What's a fox doing here?" Negi muttered to himself, knowing that foxes didn't just appear out of nowhere in places where lots of people were, if they could help it at least. The fox in question had orange fur and bright blue eyes that you could lose yourself into. Negi blinked and before he knew it, the fox had ran up to him and started licking his face excitedly, causing the young mage to laugh out in surprise. Negi blushed when he realized that a few people had turned after hearing his laugh, but seemed to be commenting about how cute he looked with the fox licking his face.

"Do you want me to take you with me?" Negi asked out loud suddenly, causing the fox to bark (do foxes bark?) in agreement, much to the young boy's surprise. "Okay! You're going to come with me!"

"Wow! Japan is so crowded!" Negi announced in awe as he looked around the train that he and his new fox friend were travelling in to get to their destination, the fox was currently resting around Negi's shoulder, not noticing all of the adoring looks that the duo were getting from more than a few of the girls in the train. Negi on the other hand was. "There are so many women." Negi looked down at the fox. "What am I going to call you?" That was as far as Negi got before found himself forced between two teenage girls because of a sudden jolt from the train. The fox's head looked up and for some reason had a strangely pleased look on its face.

"What's with the kid?" One of the girls asked her friend.

"Is he a foreigner?" Another girl asked, giggling to herself.

"What about his pet fox? It looks so cute." Another girl could be heard giggling about the cuteness of the young mage's foxy companion. The fox in question lazily allowed its tail to run across Negi's nose for some strange reason, causing the young boy's eyes to widen when he felt something coming.

"ACHOO!" Negi proceeded to let out an incredible sneeze which to the fox's amazement blew up every girl's skirt up, causing the poor boy to blush with embarrassment, while the fox look on with wide eyes, clearly not expecting its laziness to get such a reaction. Oh well, sometimes laziness was a gift, something that Shikamaru Nara had proven, time and time again.

* * *

><p>There were some things that Konoka Konoe was expecting to happen today, one of them was travel with Asuna Kagurazaki to get to Mahora Academy like they did every morning, Meet the newest teacher of Mahora Academy by the request of her grandfather, the Principal of Mahora Academy, tell Asuna some fortune and getting her to do stuff that would probably make her look stupid (sadly Asuna would fall for anything when it came to her look for Takahata), but there was one thing that Konoka wasn't expecting to see today, or any other day for that matter. This was a young 10 year old boy running at the same pace as both herself and Asuna, while an orange furred fox with blue eyes was resting on top of his head, with its tongue hanging out excitedly like a dog would, while the boy it was resting on ran at an extremely fast pace, (especially for someone so young).<p>

"Naruto, can you please stop drooling on me, you're getting me covered in your drool." Negi Springfield told the fox, causing it to close its mouth, while whining slightly. Making it sound like it had been unfairly treated.

"Naruto? What kind of name is that?" Asuna asked sounding more surprised than anything.

"Well, its breath smells like ramen, and it was the first thing that came to mind, and it seemed appropriate at the time." Negi explained sheepishly, while 'Naruto' looked over at the girls and proceeded to jump across into a surprised Konoka's arms and started licking her face excitedly. "N-Naruto!" Negi looked surprised by the suddenly action by the fox, while Konoka started giggling, before she held the fox at arm's length.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Konoka cooed happily, causing the fox to pout cutely. The cheerful girl proceeded to hug the adorable fox, while Asuna looked surprised by the turn of events.

"Aren't you supposed to be making sure that this sort of thing doesn't happen?" Asuna asked Negi with a deadpanned expression.

"Well... I only found him today after he did the same thing to me, so I kind of considered that this was Naruto's way of saying hello." Negi admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he said this.

"Well that's just great." Asuna grumbled. "Why are you here anyway? The primary school stop was at the LAST stop, not this one you little brat."

"W-well... about that..." Negi started nervously, causing an angry tick mark to appear at the back of Asuna's head.

"So you're a little perv!" Asuna shouted.

"O-of course not!" Negi actually looked insulted by this. "I happen to be an English gentleman and I..."

"I can see what you mean by its breath, it seems to reek of ramen." Konoka told Negi suddenly, causing Negi to pause in mid-rant and turn to the cheerful girl.

"Hey Negi-kun!" A male's voice interrupted suddenly, causing everyone to look up and see a male with grey hair and a light beard, wearing a suit and glasses looking down at them from the window above. "Long time no see!"

"T-Takahata-sensei!" Asuna barely got out, blushing as he looked down with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Konoka greeted the teacher happily, Naruto still in her arms, his blue eyes looking up at the teacher curiously.

"Long time no see, Takamichi!" Negi waved energetically at the older man, causing Asuna to look shocked at the turn of events.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, nice place isn't it, Negi-sensei?" Takahata asked the 10 year old boy with an amused smile on his face.

'_I hit the jackpot with this kid. I really had no idea that he would be leading me straight to Evangeline.'_ The fox, Naruto thought to himself sounding surprised by the twist of events.

'_**Oh do be quiet, I was having a nice nap but you interrupted it again. To think you're actually disguising yourself as a fox considering all that has happened you little shit.' **_A demonic voice grumbled in annoyance.

'_Nice to hear from you too you giant furball.'_ Naruto grumbled back to the nine-tailed demon. What Naruto didn't know was that Asuna had somehow been pissed off by Negi during their little discussion and had managed to cause Negi to power up for a sneeze.

"ACHOO!" The result of the sneeze was that Negi had somehow ended up stripping Asuna of her clothes in front of Takahata, Konoka and Naruto.

This wasn't a very good start for them.

* * *

><p>They were currently heading to the class of 2-A, Asuna had gotten a brand new uniform to replace the one that Negi had accidentally destroyed with his sneeze, while Naruto was still in Konoka's arms, even after the girl in question had ended up hitting her grandfather, the principal with a mallet for trying to set her up with Negi, something that the young girl had found anything but amusing. Still the fox had ended up with the back of his head rubbing against Konoka's breasts, which was something that surprised the creature. Negi was ignoring Asuna, as the girl was doing to Negi as well, while they were being escorted to where they needed to go, by Shizuna, a woman who Negi had ended up with his head in between her impressive rack.<p>

"I refuse to live together with someone like you!" Oh and Negi had to stay with Asuna and Konoka during his time at the Mahora Academy, something that Asuna had been pissed off about. It was at this moment of time, that Naruto felt sorry for the young mage, if barely. After the telling off from Asuna and her demanding that Negi didn't stay with her the orange-haired girl ran off and dragged Konoka along with her, causing the cheerful girl to regrettably leave Naruto behind. The fox seemed to be missing her presence already, if his whining was anything to go by.

"What's with her?" Negi asked sounding concerned.

"Uhuhu… that girl's always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person." Shizuna told Negi, while Naruto seemed to be pouting at the fact he was no longer being heard by Konoka. "Here take this the class roll. Are you going to be okay?"

"Um..." Negi didn't know what to say, but Naruto barked happily, causing the young mage's spirits to go up. "I'll be fine, thank you." Negi smiled at Shizuna, who seemed impressed by the confidence that Negi was showing.

"Well here we are. This is your class." Shizuna announced to the young teacher, who looked through the window of the classroom, while Naruto was somehow managing to do the same. Naruto noticed a certain blond haired vampire reading a small book, who peeked to see the window where both Naruto and Negi were peeking through. She blinked when she saw the fox looking through, and her eyes widen for a moment, wondering if she was actually seeing things.

'_There's no way that Naruto would be here, even as a fox.'_ The vampire shook her head trying to deny that the fox's eyes were any sort of connection to the blond who had spent that incredible night with her all those years ago.

'_How annoying... she can tell it's me, but just wants to deny it, as if I never existed.'_ Naruto thought, as he saw the look on Evangeline's face, this was more than troublesome in his eyes if he was going to pull this off. Meanwhile Negi had opened the class roll to see who his students were, and so he could connect any names with faces. Naruto had jumped onto Negi's shoulders suddenly so he could get a better look, and instantly started growling quietly to himself. '_Talk to me if she becomes a problem!? The nerve! She wouldn't be a problem to you bastards if you hadn't let Nagi Springfield seal her here in the first place!'_

"Naruto?" Negi asked looking concerned, causing to fox to stop growling. "Are you growling because you saw Asuna's face in the class roll?"

'_... Technically she was the reason Konoka had to put me down, so yes, I could say I was... smart brat.' _Naruto thought to himself, before he jumped from Negi's shoulders and started scratching at the door.

"You want to go inside?" Negi asked looking surprised. "Can you smell Konoka's scent inside or something?" Negi asked the fox, causing Naruto to bark in response. "Alright, let's do this." Negi took a deep breath, and proceeded to open the door, causing Naruto to rush inside and trigger all of the traps that had be laid out for Negi, only to dodge them all and jump onto the teacher's desk and look around the room anxiously before he barked and started jumping from desk to desk, somehow avoiding all of the stunned students before he landed on Evangeline's desk and pounced on her, causing the vampire to shriek in surprise when she was sent to the ground by the fox that had started to lick her face happily. The vampire was struggling to get the fox off of her face so she could get back onto her feet.

"Naruto stop!" Negi shouted, causing Naruto to pause during mid-lick, while his blue eyes and Evangeline's emerald eyes met for the first time face to face.

"Get off of me." Evangeline growled, while Naruto tilted his head cutely, causing Evangeline to stop growling and hold the fox at arm's length away from herself and stood up, the fox was actually doing its own version of the puppet eyes of all things. The vampire stared at him for one moment, before she started hugging the fox muttering about how cute it was. This was followed by the rest of the girls (except for Asuna) to squeal about how cute Naruto the fox and Negi the new teacher were.

"I've missed you, Evangeline." Naruto muttered so only the vampire could hear his rough voice in his fox-form. The vampire in question only hugged him tighter.

That was how Naruto Uzumaki and Evangeline A.K. McDowell were reunited after 15 years of being apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, that's the beginning of the revamped version, there are many things that I've changed from the first version.<strong>

**One, Naruto DOESN'T own a bar or anything in this fic, the name "Chidori's Scream" was something that I thought of after hearing the scream of Sasuke's chidori at the Valley of the End.**

**Two, Naruto DOESN'T get discovered by numerous people at the beginning, only Evangeline knows it's him.**

**Three, the time that Naruto arrives is earlier in the manga, meaning I'm gonna do things from scratch at some stages.**

**Four, Negi has unknowingly brought Naruto into Mahora and the reason Asuna is pissed off with the boy is unknown so far.**

**Five, Kurama is STILL sealed inside of Naruto, meaning he won't be the main bad guy this time around. A lot of people complained about that the first time round, I could just feel it.**

**I have many endless things in prospect for the story when I finally get this under way.**

* * *

><p>Konoka Never Let Go<p>

Naruto was wondering when Konoka was going to let him go, or if Negi was going to remind her that he wasn't exactly her pet, not that the fox minded or anything, it just would be a bit hard to explain.

'_**You're enjoying this too much, not that I can blame you or anything.' **_Kyuubi grumbled, while Naruto looked on with wide eyes when he realized they were heading into her classroom and Negi was nowhere to be seen.

_'It's times like this, I love being a fox.'_ Naruto thought proudly, as he suddenly got hugged in all directions by the girls of Class 2-A

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.<strong>


	2. Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice Right?

A Vampire's Lover – Revamped Version

Lightning Only Strikes Twice ... Right?

* * *

><p>"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFFFFF!" Asuna was screaming shaking her arm violently trying to get Naruto to let go of her, since he currently had his jaw clamped down on her hand. But how did this end up happening you wonder? Well it was pretty simple really.<p>

_Flashback_

_Evangeline was currently snuggling Naruto against her chest, the other girls had pretty much let her keep the fox, because whether or not they liked to admit it, there was some of the girls who were actually somewhat scared of the blond haired girl, and they didn't even know that she was a vampire yet... strange. Naruto wasn't complaining about it in the slightest, in fact he was enjoying the attention that he was receiving from Evangeline after all these years of being without the poor girl, after she had been sealed in Mahora._

"_Hm?" Evangeline looked across the classroom to see Asuna grabbing Negi by the front of his jacket and forcing him to sit on the desk that she had literally lifted him onto. Naruto saw this and started growling. "What are you growling about?"_

"_That kid is the reason that I was even able to get here in the first place." Naruto muttered so only Evangeline could hear him, causing the vampire to look down at the fox with a look of understanding._

"_Go for it then." Evangeline told the fox, who leaped out of her arms and jumped across the desks until he finally got to the desk where Negi was being held at by Asuna, causing the girl to look at the fox in surprise._

"_What are you doing?" Asuna could barely get out, before Naruto clamped down on her fist, hard. Asuna's reaction was almost instantaneously._

"_GET HIM OFF!"_

_End of Flashback_

Right now Naruto was getting somewhat dizzy and his grip on Asuna's hand was getting looser, while most of the other girls were trying to get the girl to calm down, most knew that it was because she had 'tried to beat up the teacher' that she had been bitten by the fox, so the girls were trying to get her to stop so that the fox didn't get hurt, and so no-one else got hurt either.

SMASH!

"Naruto!" Negi and Konoka shouted as the fox was suddenly sent flying through one of the class' windows, the other girls ran towards the window as well, knowing that this classroom was on the 2nd floor at least, and didn't want to see the fox end up being some kind of pizza. The girls pulled the window up and looked out of the room, hoping to find the fox before anything happened to it. Suddenly they heard some whimpering from below and saw Naruto holding onto the windowsill like it was his life support. Needless to say the girls quickly pulled the terrified creature back inside the classroom, while Asuna was also looked at, only to find that there weren't only bite marks on her fist, merely scratches (much to Shizuna's amazement).

Needless to say, Asuna never did feel too good about being near the windows that could result in Naruto's potential death anymore after that.

* * *

><p>The class seemed to calm down quickly after that, and any fight that broke out, Negi actually took advantage of the earlier situation to remind the girls of what could have happened Naruto as a means of a potential fight breaker, even going as far as to ask Naruto if he wanted to stop the fights that broke out in the middle of class, causing Naruto to bark in agreement.<p>

The girls of Class 2-A looked horrified by the idea, even the normally calmer girls, like Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru and Evangeline, felt something close to fright at the mere idea of having Naruto potentially end up in a situation like that ever again.

Naruto was amazingly enough clueless about the affect he was having.

Mind you, Negi had been lying about using Naruto about a potential fight breaker. The poor boy was even more terrified than the girls were about Naruto's death being caused because he ended up trying to break up one of the fights. Despite the fact that Asuna had thrown pieces of rubber at him, and in the end had thrown a pencil case at the back of Ayaka Yukihiro's head (the class president, ironically enough) Naruto had a feeling that she got the pencil case at the back of the head because she had called Asuna a slut. Fair enough. But still he growled when they were about to start fighting, causing the girls to pale (because of the earlier incident). But when they had gotten back to their seats the class had ended, causing Negi to cry anime-tears.

* * *

><p>"Stop following me." Evangeline sighed as she walked towards her cottage, wondering why she was even dealing with this at the moment.<p>

"No until you pick me up." Naruto could be heard sounding amused.

"Why aren't you turning into your human form?" Evangeline asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Don't feel like it. It's far more fun this way." Naruto snickered in his foxy way, grinning like a predator that had caught its prey. "Besides, you think my fox form is way cuter, don't you?"

"O-of course not! Why would I even think such a thing?" Evangeline snapped at the blond, who gained a thoughtful expression.

"Then what about when you snuggled me against your chest?" Naruto grinned knowingly at the blond vampire.

"Pure instinct you dumbass fox! Now shut up already!" Evangeline yelled at the fox, causing him to snicker even more.

"I'll change when we get to your home, so calm down already." Naruto told the girl, who scowled before allowing it. "...Actually, never mind, I'll do that now, one of your classmates is in trouble." Naruto told the vampire, before he suddenly shape shifted before her very eyes into the form of his former teammate and former enemy, Sasuke Uchiha, smirking coolly. He formed a Kage Bushin who was already a fox. "See ya later Eva-chan, be sure to have something ready to celebrate our reunion!" Naruto smiled using Sasuke's face before he ran off.

"Fucking idiot." Evangeline muttered to herself.

"I can hear you still, you know?" Naruto's clone told Evangeline with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Nodoka Miyazaki was currently carrying several books, hoping to get towards Library Island without any problems. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but today Class 2-A was planning a surprise party for Negi, their newest teacher, a boy who was only 10 years old. The shy girl wasn't too sure what to make of their new teacher yet, but decided that she would just wait and see for a couple of weeks before decided on anything. Still, she was about to go down some stone steps to get to her destination, when she suddenly felt her footing slip, only for a pair of firm hands and hold her steady. The shy girl blinked when she felt herself being held steady, and any books that had fallen off of her high pile had been caught expertly by a pale male's hand.<p>

"Are you okay, I hope you didn't hurt yourself with that?" A male voice enquired about Nodoka's health, causing the shy booklover to blush brightly when she realized that she was being held by a boy, a boy her age. She turned to find a cool looking black haired boy smiling at the girl, his eyes staring at her in concern as he held her in place. Nodoka felt heat rush to her head, but only to blush more than she had been beforehand.

"I-I-I'm fine, thank you." Nodoka thanked the boy, whose smile grew ever so slightly.

"That's good to know, but you shouldn't be carrying so many books around like that, you know? You'll end up hurting yourself." The boy told Nodoka who nodded in understanding. "Do you want some help with those books?" He asked.

"Y-yes, thank you." Nodoka nodded, looking thankful to the boy. "But before we do anything, what's your name?" Nodoka asked the boy politely, who looked a little sheepish.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my apologises." Sasuke told Nodoka, who smiled softly at the boy. "May I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"M-m-my name is N-N-Nodoka Miyazaki." Nodoka introduced herself to the black haired boy, who smiled pleasantly.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl, it suits you I'm sure." Sasuke smiled at Nodoka, who blushed ever more brightly. "Well, I have no idea where this library is, so you'll have to guide me there."

"O-of course!" Nodoka agreed with Sasuke, not knowing that he was actually Naruto Uzumaki in disguise, who was actually the pet fox that Negi had brought to Mahora. One could never have enough disguises after all.

They never noticed Negi watching them from below with interest, wondering who Sasuke was, but the boy never noticed Asuna peeking into his class roll, seeing what he had done to her picture. The poor boy never seemed to be able to have a break.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Naruto's clone whined as he continued to make Evangeline more and more upset with his constant whining, this had been going on ever since the original left them, and that was over an hour ago. So it wasn't hard to imagine why Evangeline was slowly getting more and more pissed off with the clone and was having a bit of trouble controlling herself and refraining herself from destroying the clone, even if it deserved it.<p>

"And just what do you me to do about it?" Evangeline asked grumpily, sounding really annoyed now.

"..." Naruto's clone, using his fox form gained a thoughtful expression. "Do you have any games we can play?" He looked somewhat hopeful.

"No." The answered was instantly given. "I'll only do that with the real you, not a clone."

"That's a little harsh, I've got all of the physical aspects of the original, so why not?" Naruto's clone complained.

"Because you're only a clone, meaning that it won't be as good, even if you are a complete copy of the original." Evangeline explained to the clone, which by now had a perplexed look on his face.

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Naruto's clone demanded.

"General logic."

"No it's not!"

* * *

><p>Negi knew that he wasn't that experienced, he knew that the cold weather had given him a cold, but that wasn't any excuse for him to do what he had done, in his eyes anyway. Asuna had ended up threatening him for what he had done to her picture in the class roll, and Negi had sneezed. Asuna had managed to avoid it much to the boy's surprise, but when the girl had tried to run away, threatening to spread rumours he had tried to strip her of her clothes, Negi had ended up using magic to try and erase her memories. Strangely enough, he had done the spell before and it worked, but this time, he had ended up destroying all of Asuna's clothing before she could do anything to stop him. It hadn't helped when Takahata for some unknown reason had ended up on the scene and had pretty much seen the girl naked.<p>

It hadn't been too much of a surprise that the poor girl had ended up screaming in shame and horror by the end of it.

"_**And tell me why you are watching this brat again?"**_ Naruto frowned as he watched Negi's discussion with Asuna from his spot, partly melted into one of the trees, using one of the few jutsus that he had seen Zetsu use over the years. The bastard did have some useful techniques.

'_How are you talking to me? I'm only a clone.'_ Naruto's clone asked Kurama, who snorted in what seemed to be in amusement.

"_**Stupid boy, it's the Kage Bushin for a reason, meaning you copy EVERYTHING in your body, even what is within you."**_ Kurama gave a haunting laugh, causing Naruto to yawn tiredly.

'_That does explain it.'_ Naruto mused. '_But as to your question, I'm watching this kid to see if he could become useful to me in the future.'_

"_**Like a puppet without strings? Someone you can manipulate?"**_ Kurama seemed interested by the prospect of seeing this develop.

'_Exactly, besides he's able to use the wind like I can... but I never thought of stripping girls like that before. Not that I want the image anymore mind you, she's much too young.'_ Naruto told the demonic fox, while explaining some further details about the use of wind, Kyuubi seemed amused.

"_**You've never failed to interest me ever since we began our partnership after you kill those two damn Uchihas." **_Kurama laughed sinisterly, causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance.

'_Do you have to remind me about the fact that I kill both Madara and Sasuke Uchiha all the time whenever we discuss? Sasuke used to be my friend after all.'_ Naruto told Kyuubi.

"_**Yet you use his image as a disguise to find out more things about this place, I'm almost proud of you, if you didn't bitch so much about not wanting to be reminded about killing the dumb bastard. Makes you sound like you wanted to be his bitch or something."**_ Kurama cackled, while Naruto blanched in disgust.

'_...That's disgusting Kurama, where the hell do you think of these fucking things?'_ Naruto cringed.

"_**Oh I don't know, maybe it's because of the fact I've had over 1000 years of my existence with nothing but you as company, even if I can see, smell, taste and feel what you can, doesn't mean I have much to do in my time as your prisoner, I have to think of SOMETHING to do while I'm stuck in here." **_Kurama replied, not caring too much about what the blond thought about that.

'_Wow ... you really must be bored beyond belief if that's all you've been doing for the last 1000 years, I would have thought that you'd have more to do.'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"_**To think we're merely clones."**_ Kurama sighed.

'_Yeah... you did want to let me know this didn't you?' Naruto asked carefully._

"_**I don't see any harm."**_

'_Okay... wait... where the hell did Negi and Asuna go?!' _Naruto thought frantically, after realizing that the two kids were no longer there.

"_**They went towards the school while we were talking."**_ Kurama supplied helpfully, causing the clone to grow a tick mark.

'_Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Kurama!?' _Naruto snapped at the fox.

"_**You didn't ask until just now."**_

'_Sometimes, I really fucking hate you.'_

"_**Love you too."**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know what he was to expect, seriously, being disguised to hide his true identity because no-one knew what his best friend looked like, Naruto could pretty much get away with anything... as far as he knew anyway.<p>

"Are you sure you need me to help you out?" Sasuke asked Nodoka as they went up the stairs to help prepare for the surprise party that was being prepared for Negi to welcome him to the job, Naruto didn't know himself, but he personally thought that it was Ayaka's idea, he suspected she was a Shouta-kon, but didn't say anything about it. Still, when he arrived with Nodoka to the room, the girls were almost instantly asking about the 'hottie' that Nodoka had brought with her and almost instantly afterwards asked if Sasuke and Nodoka were going out. Nodoka had turned into a stuttering mess, while Sasuke had looked pretty much clueless, strangely enough getting the girls to gush about how hot he looked, causing the boy to cringed mentally, wondering what he had done to deserve this. It hadn't helped when one of the girls called Kazumi Asakura had started asking personal questions either, the poor boy hadn't been able to answer anything without looking like he was there to find a potential girlfriend. Naruto reminded himself that he was using Sasuke's face, but if he ended up with another girl, he would be cheating on Evangeline... now that he thought about it... was he even with Evangeline at the moment in the first place? All they've had was a one night stand after all.

"Y-yes, the more p-people helping the b-better." Nodoka told Sasuke shyly, blushing slightly as she did so, Sasuke didn't notice strangely enough, looking oblivious about the whole thing.

"That does make sense." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "When is he getting here?"

"..." Nodoka didn't say anything.

"You don't know?" Sasuke blinked in surprise, wondering if this was just a mistake or an accident of some sort. "Well... I'll have to guess that one of your classmates has found him and is now bringing him here so you people can start the celebrations." Nodoka just nodded, not sure what to say at the moment. "That's going to be a while isn't it?"

"Possibly." Nodoka told Sasuke, who sweat-dropped slightly, before anime tears started pouring down his face.

"But that could be ages!" Sasuke complained, before he pouted cutely at Nodoka who looked like she was about to gush about how cute Sasuke was looking at the moment.

"Why would you be complaining? You weren't even meant to be here in the first place." A monotone voice could be heard from the side, causing both Sasuke and Nodoka to look over, while Nodoka's expression suddenly brightened up.

"Yue! Haruna!" Nodoka waved happily, while Sasuke looked confused, until when Haruna suddenly appeared in front of the black haired boy, with a sly look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked slowly, wondering if he should be worried about the fact that this girl looked like she was planning something, if that sly look on Haruna's face was anything to go by.

"..." Haruna didn't say anything at first, before she unleashed a cheeky grin. "Are you looking to go out with Nodoka-chan? Cause if you are, you're gonna have to ask for our permission."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, wondering what she was talking about, ignoring Nodoka's squeak of embarrassment at the idea that her roommate was telling her new friend that he need their permission to date her. "I'm just here helping Nodoka out. I mean she almost fell off the stairs for god sake."

"She what!? Nodoka! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Haruna demanded, while Yue looked somewhat concerned.

"Because Sasuke helped me, and to be honest with you, I've pretty much forgotten about it." Nodoka admitted shyly, causing Sasuke, Yue and Haruna to sweat drop slightly, wondering how the shy booklover had managed to forget about almost falling off the steps and badly injuring herself. "Besides, he's been extremely helpful since he's arrived. Even you have to agree with that."

"I'm still confused about what's going on." Sasuke muttered to himself, wondering how he ended up in this sort of position. "All I was doing was making sure that she hadn't and didn't hurt herself, and offered my help, and before I know I'm suddenly here helping you guys out with this surprise party. I'm wondering why I'm even here anymore."

"Because you're here we get to talk with the local hottie!" Sasuke was suddenly jumped by Sakurako Shiina, Misa Kakizaki and Madoka Kugimiya, causing the raven haired boy to blink, before he paled so dramatically that it looked like that he was about to pass out in horror. Now he could understand why Sasuke was always running away from his fan girls to a certain degree, not like he was going to run away at the moment or anything, he was just a bit... cautious.

"Really, I always thought that I was a bit ugly myself." Sasuke admitted, scratching the back of his head, causing every girl in the room to give him amazed looks. They were wondering how the raven haired man could ever even think that he was ugly in any way shape or form was beyond them.

"Sasuke... I would use you as a model for my manga that I'm planning, and tell the world how they should look to you as inspiration." Haruna told the raven haired man with a deadpanned expression. The Uchiha merely gave her a look that told her that he didn't believe her at all. "I'm serious."

"Hm." Sasuke gave her a questioning look, but didn't really say anything. "I'm not going to accept dates from anyone." That shot down numerous hopes with just one sentence, Naruto admitted that using Sasuke's face as a disguise was an interesting experience, but he wasn't about to take things too seriously and do whatever he wanted to do with the look, nor was he about to play with some kids' heart just to have a good time, he could just ask Evangeline in his real form if he wanted to do that. He had a feeling that she wouldn't mind the idea... he just had to get her a... a new illusion form. Oh right... she couldn't use magic at the moment so that kind of scratched out that idea for the time being. "Is that Asuna? And Negi's with her?" Sasuke asked suddenly out of the blue, wondering if they would fall for the trick.

"Really!? Girls get into position!" Ayaka asked, before she ordered the girls in her class to get into position to welcome their new teacher, while Sasuke started sneaking towards one of the windows, hoping to find a means for escape. "WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!" Sasuke blinked and turned only to find that Negi and Asuna WERE at the door, having just opened it.

'_What the hell!? I was only joking!'_ Sasuke cringed, before he opened the window, and proceeded to jump out of it, before exploding into a flock of ravens flying off into the middle of the night. '_Freedom!' _Only to be struck by lightning, causing the ravens to explode into a cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto in his fox form, sighing in relief that nothing too serious had happened. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Naruto sighed, only to be struck by lightning... again. "MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

* * *

><p>Evangeline blinked when she looked up from her couch and walked over to the window of her cottage to take a look outside, wondering why several strikes of lightning continued to fire at the same place ... over and over again. Mixing that with the screams of anger coming from that direction that sounded just like Naruto also made it seem like something stupid had happened to the blond. That or the blond had managed to piss someone off big time.<p>

"What did the idiot do this time I wonder?" Evangeline mused to herself.

* * *

><p>Up in heaven somewhere<p>

Hinata was grinning widely as she continued to press the 'lightning strike' button that was on her desk, giggling loudly as she watched lightning strike after lightning strike hit the man that had betrayed her love for him.

"Oh yea! That's right! Feel my anger for betraying my love for you with some vampire hussy you cheating son of a bitch! FEEL MY RAGE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata laughed loudly, but sounding mad as she did so.

"Shouldn't we be stopping her? I mean, she never did end up getting together with Naruto in the first place because of the war with Madara and everything... besides, he's an idiot. He wasn't been to remember something as important as her confession to him." Kiba asked Shino as they watched their former teammate laughing madly as she punished the man who 'betrayed' her.

"Kiba... normally I would help Naruto out with something... but when Hinata gets in that sort of mood, I really don't want to be anywhere near her." Shino answered his friend's question. Kiba looked at Shino, before he turned to Hinata, before turning back to Shino and nodding.

"I can see your reason why."

"Thank you, Kiba."

* * *

><p>In the end, it took another hour to finally get to Evangeline's cottage, even though he had the directions to get to the place (thanks to his clones), he was still struggling to move, thanks to the occasional spark of electricity racing through his body, the blond couldn't help but cringe whenever he felt it, being reminded of Sasuke thanks to a weak spark of power wasn't fun in any sense of the word. Besides, he STILL didn't know WHAT he had done wrong in the first place! So he really couldn't do anything that could help him at the moment. Naruto sighed as he knocked on the door, which was answered pretty quickly by Chachamaru, who blinked when she saw Naruto's appearance.<p>

"Naruto-sama?" Chachamaru asked curiously, wondering whether or not he would want to know this at the moment.

"Yes Chachamaru?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"...You do realize that your hair has become a puffed-up afro, do you not?" Chachamaru asked the blond, who blinked as he felt his hair, and cringed when he realized that it had indeed somehow become an afro.

"No, I didn't. Thank you Chachamaru... I have a request from you." Naruto announced.

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"...Can you do something about all of the electricity that's running through my body at the moment? It really fucking hurts."


	3. Adjusting to Life in Mahora

A Vampire's Lover – Revamped Version

Adjusting to Life in Mahora

* * *

><p>Evangeline opened her eyes slowly, before she shut them quickly, due to the sun flashing its way into her bedroom. The short vampire tried to stretch, only to find her movements extremely restricted, causing her to wonder what could be the cause of such a thing. Annoyed, she tilted her head to the side trying to find the cause of her annoyance, only for her eyes to widen when she found the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki snoring away softly in the form of a ten year old boy. Evangeline blinked, trying to think back as to how this could have possibly happened. The short blond haired vampire thought back to the day before where Negi Springfield had arrived to Mahora and had unknowingly smuggled in the blond haired man, because of the fact that he had used his fox form to fool the boy. Ironically enough, none of the magically aware teachers had caught onto the fact that the fox was actually a human in disguise. Something which Naruto explained was due to the fact that he didn't actually use magic, but chakra. Evangeline started trying to get out of bed.<p>

"Stay in bed with me Eva-chan." Naruto muttered, slowly opening his eyes so that he could look at her. "It's been over fifteen years since we last did this. I want to make the most of it." Naruto admitted softly to the blond vampire.

"... Well, I actually want to go to class today, because I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of idiocy that the boy will end up doing today." Evangeline admitted, allowing a cruel smirk to grace her features. "There is no doubt that it will be funny to watch." Evangeline told her fellow blond, who looked annoyed.

"You'd rather what a little kid mess up than spend time with me?" Naruto glared. "That's downright depressing. I honestly thought that I was more important to you than that."

"You are, and that's why you're coming with me." Evangeline told the Jinchuriki, who blinked as if trying to process what Evangeline had just told him. "I'm going to be carrying you in your fox form."

"..." Naruto didn't say anything at first. "Will I be able to feel the back of my head going into numerous breasts again?"

"You're such a pervert." Evangeline glared at the other blond.

"Blame my sensei for that." Naruto ignored the glare.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was Chachamaru, who ended up carrying Naruto in his fox form, but he didn't mind so much. As long as he was able to do something then there wasn't too much for him to fuss about... except for the fact that Evangeline was more interested in seeing Negi screwing up than staying in bed with him, but still he might as well just tag along, to see what kind of crazy event might happen in the class today.<p>

"This is so boring..." Naruto muttered under his breath, sounding more like a tired yip to those that weren't Evangeline. "I could be doing something productive, like trying to figure out a way to destroy your seal or something like that." Naruto grumbled, making Evangeline look down at the fox in surprise.

"You can do that?" Evangeline actually sounded surprised by that, causing the fox to growl slightly. He, Naruto Uzumaki, the most feared man in the history of humanity, destroyer of Madara Uchiha, bringer of peace, slaughterer of Sasuke Uchiha, the 6th Hokage, the man who was widely known as a master of the shadow clones, Jinchuriki of Kurama , master of the Rasengan and its numerous elements and most of all, the master of SEALS... seals! Why back in his day people would have... wait... he sounded old just then didn't he? Oh fuck it.

"Stupid miserable unknowledgeable brats, the nerve to call themselves superior to people in my time when they barely have to work a day in their pathetic lives compared to us Shinobi." Naruto muttered under his breath, wondering if peace had made the new world even lazier their Shikamaru... oh how he dreaded the thought. Still, there were some people out there working their arses off just to survive, it was just the people with privileges that complained about doing even a slightest bit of labour.

"Why are you picking on me!?" Naruto raised his head slightly after hearing Asuna shouting at Negi, wondering what could the problem this time. "It usually goes by row or date!"

"What is she complaining about this time? I was just about to get some sleep." Naruto asked Evangeline, looking somewhat annoyed and blaming her for even having to deal with this crap, since she had pretty much dragged him into class with her, though admittedly he could have just said 'No', but still.

"She doesn't want to do some translating." Evangeline answered him easily, ignoring the incredulous look on the fox's face. "She's pretty much an idiot, can't do anything that involves her actually thinking, the dumb monkey."

"Oh." Naruto spared a glance at the girl, who was now trying to translate the piece of text that she had been provided, only to fail miserably. "That's concerning... I thought that humans got smarter through the generations, not dumber." 'Plus, there's the fact that she's loud, quick to anger, and somewhat annoying. That's a mixture of Sakura and myself when we were younger, and stupider. Scary.' Naruto thought to himself.

"They do, Asuna is just an odd one out in the generation, probably just a one off." Evangeline told the fox. Ignoring the fact that Asuna was currently holding Negi by the scuff of his neck, with her hair going everywhere in her fury, some of it brushing Negi's nose, which to a girl, was never a good thing. "This is just about to get funny." Evangeline smirked, making Naruto turn his attention to Negi and Asuna, where Negi was about to sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Negi sneezed suddenly, proceeding to blow off Asuna's uniform with his magic enforced wind, leaving the poor girl in just her undergarments.

"That's the second time that this has happened to Asuna since Negi got her yesterday... I should know, I was watching." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "To think that he's her stripped her naked with his sneeze already."

"Really?" Evangeline looked somewhat disturbed. "He's not suppose to have that much power in him... but then again... his father was Nagi so..." Evangeline looked thoughtful now.

"Are you going to stay thoughtful so I do what I want, or are you going to stop so I can do what I want?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing Evangeline to give him a strange look. "What now?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to do what you want in an all-girls school." Evangeline gave him a deadpanned expression. "I'm not letting you wonder off by yourself, because if I do, you'd probably end up being kidnapped by some of the more clingy girls."

"That's a bad thing?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised.

"Those types of girls in this school never let go." Evangeline told him bluntly. "You would never be able to change into your human form again."

"Oh." Naruto looked somewhat pale at that, at least as pale as a fox could get. Suddenly he thought of something. "How are the girls not hearing us? I would have thought that they would have heard us by now."

"I had Chachamaru set up a sound barrier that visible only to me and her, something that I made sure that she had installed within her after I was gifted her two years ago." Evangeline told the blond, who looked at the green haired robot in surprise. That did make a lot of sense.

"When do we finish the lesson?" Naruto asked Evangeline, who looked at the clock on the wall.

"40 minutes." Evangeline informed the fox, who started crying anime tears. Didn't he become a Shinobi to get away from this crap!?

* * *

><p>In the end, Naruto had simply ended up running away from the lesson. Naruto simply wanting nothing to do with the lesson whatsoever if he had the chance, mostly because it was so boring... which made Naruto wonder why Evangeline even bothered to stick around when she knew all of the things in the lessons off by heart.<p>

Right now however, after hearing the bell that signalled the lesson finishing off, Naruto was walking around using his Sasuke disguise, looking up at the sky with a peaceful expression written on his face (yes, Sasuke with a peaceful expression on his face) wondering what he should prepare for now that he had the chance to get some peace and quiet. Which was why he suddenly sat up quickly, gasping for air when he felt something landing right in his stomach, head-butting the person there, a girl from the girly yelp of pain that he could hear.

"Ow... motherfu..." Naruto looked up, only to find that it was Haruna rubbing her head in pain, while Nodoka and Yue watched on, looking concerned for their friend and Naruto. "Eh? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, after blinking a few times to see who was in front of him.

"Oww... Sasuke, you have a really hard head." Haruna complained as she held her head in pain dramatically, acting as if he was in the wrong, not her. Naruto simply gave her a deadpanned expression that told her that he quite frankly didn't give a damn, because this was all her fault.

"And why did you find the next to plant yourself onto my stomach then?" Naruto asked, using Sasuke's voice, which made him sound really annoyed with what had just happened, as well as upset with the world in general.

"Err... well... I was trying to wake you up." Haruna admitted, causing Naruto to glare at her in annoyance.

"And tell me why. Did you not try calling my name first?" Naruto sounded even more annoyance than before.

"We tried to call you name, been doing so for the last 5 minutes. We were actually about to give up before Haruna jumped on you." Yue announced this time, in defence of her friend. This caused Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Oh. Well, I must have fallen asleep while I was enjoying the sun." Naruto dismissed, seeing as it was technically his fault in the first place after all.

"The sun? Sasuke, its cloudy today, there's no sun that you can enjoy." Nodoka told the boy disguised using his former best friend's face.

"What?" Naruto looked at the sky once more, only to find that there wasn't a single tint of sunlight out for him to enjoy. "I could have sworn that it was sunny earlier." Naruto muttered under his breath, before he jumped to his feet and wiped his hands clean. "Now, to answer my original question, what are you doing here, looking for me?" Naruto asked the three girls, which for some reason caused Nodoka to start blushing to herself, while Haruna started whispering encouraging words to the shyer girl, while Yue looked at Naruto.

"We were hoping that you could hang out with us." Yue told the black haired teen, causing him to blink in surprise, wondering just what brought this up.

"Okay? So why do you want to hang out with me?" Naruto asked the purple haired girl, who looked annoyed.

"Because you became friends with Nodoka yesterday and ended up spending the entire afternoon and most of the evening with us for the surprise party that we had planned with Negi-sensei." Yue told him, somewhat bluntly, causing Naruto to give her a deadpanned expression. "And because you're our friend since yesterday."

"Wait, you mean that Haruna and yourself consider me as your friend now? Even though I only spent time with you yesterday evening because of Nodoka here?" Naruto asked the short girl, who nodded. "Wow, didn't know it was that easy to make friends, I would have done something like that sooner."

"Nodoka, just tell him how you feel, c'mon! We're here with you if you need an excuse." Haruna could be heard encouraging Nodoka to do something, but whatever it was she was protesting it somewhat, if the fact that she was shaking her head, bright red in the face, almost as if she was embarrassed by something.

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked Yue, who blanched slightly, wondering why she had to think of an excuse to tell the guy that her best friend happened to have a crush on just what they were talking about.

"What do you think of Negi-sensei, Sasuke?" Yue blurted out suddenly, trying to change the subject quickly, which caused the raven haired boy to blink in surprise.

"Not yet, what's he like so far?" Naruto asked Yue, already knowing that Negi was pretty much a young boy trying to teach a class full of teenaged-girls, which by all means isn't exactly easy, but did he really have to destroy Asuna's uniform every day?

"Well, he's..." Yue started, only for Haruna and Nodoka to make their way over to them, interrupting them, it was actually at this moment that Naruto realized that Nodoka's hair had been done differently, which confused him.

"You've changed your hairstyle Nodoka. I can actually see your eyes now!" Naruto smiled brightly at the girl, who looked away shyly. "It looks really cute on your Nodoka." Naruto told the girl, who squeaked slightly, before she looked up at the raven-haired boy, revealing that her face was bright red in embarrassment. '_When did Nodoka start having a crush... on... me...?' _Naruto's mind froze mid-thought. '_Hold on a second... when did Nodoka start having a crush on me!? Oh fuck me... I must have done something between today and yesterday to cause this to happen... err... what could it be?'_

"Sasuke? Are you okay Sasuke? You're not saying anything." Naruto blinked when he realized that Yue was looking worried about him, he looked at Nodoka... who was currently holding out some kind of pass.

"Sorry? I kind of spaced out for some reason, what's that pass for? Naruto sounded apologetic about having seemingly ignored his new friend, but Nodoka muttered that it was 'okay', which confused the boy somewhat.

"This is a library pass, since you don't go to our school, but obviously do something here, we wanted to give you a pass so you could go to library island whenever you wanted to." Haruna quickly explained, causing a look of understanding to reach his features. "It was Nodoka's idea."

"Thanks Nodoka, I appreciate it." Naruto smiled brightly at the shy girl, who was doing her best not to pass out in embarrassment. "Do you want me to hang out with you guys or something again today?" Naruto asked the girls, who seemed to like the idea. '_I might as well make some friends, since Naruto Uzumaki is a wanted man with a massive bounty in the magic world, I can only use Sasuke's image here, which sucks somewhat.' _Naruto thought to himself as he allowed himself to be dragged around by the library trio. '_Still... makes me miss being a kid sometimes, and makes me wish I had a second chance to relive my youth... only like this.'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Negi Springfield was preparing a love potion for Asuna to use, as a way to tell her that he was sorry for everything that he had done since he had arrived at the school yesterday, which was quite a lot. Unfortunately for Naruto, this love potion would cause more problems than he would want.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Nodoka and Naruto part ways with Haruna and Yue, with Nodoka having to put some books away in the library and Naruto offering to help, which led to this current situation. Nodoka seemed to had come over her shyness of Naruto, due to her crush, and was talking to him normally again, strangely enough as well, he seemed to be her only male friend, from what she had told him, which surprised him.<p>

"WAAAAAH!" Naruto blinked for a moment and turned after he swore he heard squeals of 'Negi-sensei!' following the scream of the young boy, and sure enough, Negi Springfield was running down the corridor, running away from 4 girls in his class, one of which, was Konoka, something that annoyed the raven-haired boy greatly. "Miyazaki-san, watch out!" Negi cried as he sped down towards them, in the end, Nodoka ended up running with him, and leading him down another corridor, leaving Naruto with the crazed girls. Naruto proceeded to do the first thing that came to his mind in this situation. He screamed like a little girl and followed Nodoka and Negi as quickly as he could, catching up to them easily.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Naruto shouted, and spotted the library door, to the library that Nodoka and Naruto had been going to, being shut, causing the boy to try and jumped through the gap before they closed, which he succeeded in doing. Naruto was almost tempted to shout up to the heaven about how he wasn't cursed, but bit back the comment.

"This library is so big! There are so many books, it's amazing in here!" Negi announced, seemingly in awe with the library that they were in, while Naruto sighed to himself, wondering what he did to deserve this.

"I'm really getting too old for this shit." Naruto sighed to himself, wondering just why the fox had to keep him alive for so long.

"**Because you learn something new every day, I have the desire to know all types of knowledge about the world, the history of itself, magic, everything."** Kurama suddenly popped up with his reason for keeping Naruto alive for so long, making the blond twitch in annoyance. "**Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that the girl is with a boy who has drunken a love potion?"** Kurama offered suddenly, causing Naruto to blink suddenly at that. Before he swore loudly, rushing to where Nodoka and Negi were. Nodoka was currently staring at Negi, standing close, really close to the boy, more than Naruto was comfortable with. Naruto was speeding towards them, just as Negi was trying to inch away from the shy schoolgirl.

"Stay still!" Naruto shouted, as he wrapped his arms around Nodoka's waist, lifting her up in the air, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. She tried to struggle out of his grip, while Negi was trying to unlock the door to the library, however just as he was about to door, Asuna, who had been trying to unlock it from her side, smashed the door down, knocking Negi out in the process. Strangely enough, Nodoka stopped struggling after that, as if the potion had worn off. Well, that or she had been extremely scared by the sight of the doors being smashed down.

"What the hell are you doing to Honya-chan you pervert!?" Naruto heard Asuna shouted, and was barely able to duck when the girl try to literally kick his head off of his shoulders. Nodoka had been dropped in the meantime, watched for a few seconds as Naruto was being chased around the library by an extremely pissed off Asuna, before she finally found her voice.

"Wait Asuna-san! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun! He was only trying to help us!" Nodoka cried out to her classmate.

"Listen to Nodoka-chan you crazy woman! Listen to Nodoka-chan!" Naruto yelled as he tried to find a ladder to run up, only to fail, wondering why he decided to followed Evangeline to this madhouse that was called a school.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was trying not to laugh at Naruto, as he explained what had happened to him after he had ditched her class and how Negi had somehow managed to make a love potion which had caused at least six girls to fall in love with him, before Asuna smashed down the library door. And then he had told her about the fact that Asuna had chased HIM around the library for touchingholding Nodoka inappropriately.

"Well, it does explain where you got that shoe print like bruise on your face from." Evangeline shrugged, as Naruto glared at her. "Oh do stop looking at me like that, you should have known better."

"And you should be more caring in the matter." Naruto muttered.

"I do care, but it's far too funny to sympathize for you at the moment." Evangeline grinned at her blond lover.

"I should have seen that coming." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, yes you should." Evangeline agreed with him, just as Chachamaru provided their tea. "Thank you Chachamaru." Evangeline nodded to her servant, who stood to the side, awaiting further orders. "Honestly, you should have expected something like that to have happened sooner or later Naruto-kun."

"Which is why I'm almost regretting even bothering to come here in the first place, stuff is always happening to me, whether it be good or bad, it fucking hurts most of the time." Naruto announced almost out of the blue, causing a pained look to flash to cross Evangeline's features. "The key word is 'almost' because seeing you and living with you makes up for the problems that I've had so far." That helped Evangeline feel better.

"Naruto... why are your features changing on their own?" Evangeline's curiosity got the better of her in the end, wondering why Naruto's hair colour kept changing from blond to black, to red and to blue of all colours, his eyes also kept changing from blue, to brown, to black, to green and even to red or pink.

"I have no idea." Naruto shrugged. "Maybe Asuna's kick had something to do with it or something?" '_What do you think, Kurama?'_

"**That girl did cause this problem to begin with, mostly because of her special ability that she has." **Kurama confirmed to the boy, who nodded.

'_So, what did she do?' _Naruto asked the demon fox.

"**She used her ability 'Magic Cancel' on you, when you were using your Transformation Technique." **Kurama told the blond, who looked surprised.

'_But, you said she used her 'Magic Cancel' on me when I was using CHAKRA to power my jutsu. So how did she manage to screw up the technique?' _Naruto demanded, causing the fox to sigh in annoyance at its host's impatience.

"**That's because you were using some of MY chakra to power the technique, so when you were hit in the face, like you were by that girl, your transformation wouldn't fade off. However, 'Magic Cancel' affects anything DEMONIC, and since my chakra is demonic chakra, and you were using it, your appearance won't stop changing itself while my chakra tries to repair the damage." **Kurama explained to the blond, who was wondering just why the most violent girl in the class just had to have the worst ability for him to handle. Though it did explain why Asuna wasn't affected by the love potion that Negi had been forced to consume.

'_So, how long will I need to hide myself in an effort to wait for the transformation fuckup to cool down?' _Naruto asked the demonic fox.

"**At least a week." **Kurama answered bluntly.

'_WHAT!? I have to stay in Eva-chan's cottage for an entire week doing nothing!?' _Naruto looked ready to cry. '_What the hell!? I'm going to kill the brat when I see her next!'_

"**Oh please do! I love to hear the sound of a human dying, the taste of their blood in my mouth, the sight of their pathetic form as it withers up and dies!" **Kurama laughed evilly.

'_Now I'm not going to do it, it's your fault.' _Naruto told the fox bluntly, before he shut it out of his mind as it started to complain.

"What did the fox say?" Evangeline asked the blond, who gave her a look.

"How do you know about Kurama?" Naruto asked her.

"You mentioned him once when we were having sex during our one night stand together." Evangeline told him. "You were pissed." She added, seeing his look of annoyance.

"Oh, well Kurama says that I'll have to wait for at least a week for my transformation malfunction to die down, meaning I'm stuck in here for over a week." Naruto dismissed his mentioning of the fox to explain what had been said.

"No more taking you to class?" Evangeline looked disappointed.

"I better not go anyway full stop." Naruto told her bluntly.

"I guess." Evangeline pouted slightly in disappointment. "Maybe I should stay here as well to keep you company."

"Well, I'm not stopping you." Naruto told the vampire. "Now, where can I have a bath or shower, I'm in desperate need for one."

"There's a big one at the school, but you can't go up there for obvious reasons, so your only choice would be the shower upstairs." Evangeline admitted. '_Still, it wouldn't hurt to try and find my Resort again. It's been years since I used it last.'_ It was at that moment, that an idea hit her, what if Naruto was to go into the resort? He could spend a week in there, and it would only be seven hours in real life. But... what if he could only be cured in the real world or if it got worse in her resort? Evangeline decided not to mention her resort to her lover.

"Thanks, I'll be upstairs then." Naruto told the vampire, before he made his way upstairs, showing off the fluffy fox tail that had grown in the meantime as he went up the stairs. It took a lot of Evangeline's self control not to scream out how cute it look on him, for the poor blond would be somewhat terrified because of it.

"Chachamaru, make sure nothing happens to Naruto, I'm heading out to the baths." Evangeline told her robot servant, who nodded. Evangeline felt like going to the baths for one reason and one reason alone, entertainment. She had a sneaky suspicion that something entertaining would be happening tonight at the baths.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

><p>"What a weird day I've been having so far." Naruto muttered as he ate some of his precious ramen, at a somewhat slow pace (for him anyway) seating at the table with Chachamaru and Chachazero, the latter of the two he found upstairs just collecting dust, so he decided to pure some chakra into the puppet, which much to her surprise, allowed her to move again.<p>

"This is a type of day that you will need to get used to Naruto-sama." Chachamaru told him.

"Don't call me Naruto-sama, just call me Naruto, I feel old otherwise." Naruto gave Chachamaru a stern look.

"Yes Naruto." Chachamaru agreed with the terms placed down by Naruto.

"But, I know that I'll have to get used to days like these, even if it'll take quite a bit of adjusting on my part." Naruto nodded.

"Are you going to be taking me around the school Naruto?" Chachazero asked the blond excitedly, and proceeded to cheer happily when Naruto nodded silently, as he slurped up some of his ramen. "Yay! You're the best Master!" It took all of Naruto's will power not to choke on his ramen there and then.

"Zero-chan, don't call me master! It's the same as calling me Naruto-sama! Just call me Naruto, or Daddy if you need to call me anything." Naruto grumbled out.

"Okay Daddy!" Chachazero chirped happily, which Naruto seemed to ignore in favour of his beautiful looking ramen. Once he had finished it (10 seconds later) he looked at Chachazero, who was smiling brightly at him, her butcher knife on the table, as if begging that he took her out so they could kill something together.

"We can't go out killing animals together Zero-chan, my body is playing up." Naruto pointed out, just as his hair suddenly grew as far down as his shoulders. "See?"

"But I'm bored!" Chachazero whined, trying to do the puppy eyes, just as Evangeline made her way inside, wearing a dark smirk of amusement over her features. She looked at Chachazero, then at Chachamaru and finally at Naruto and his empty bowl with a puzzled look.

"Why did you bring Chachazero downstairs?" Evangeline asked curiously, the puppet in question jumped onto the table happily, much to her creator's surprise. "You were able to get her moving again?" Evangeline sounded amazed.

"It wasn't that hard." Naruto frowned, as his eyes changed to an emerald green out of the blue.

"No, but your body isn't exactly doing its best right now, is it?" Evangeline pointed out to the blond, as he his hair become a long red hair colour, like his mother's used to be surprisingly enough.

"I have enough control over my abilities to be able to bring a puppet back to life." Naruto gave her a dark look. "My control isn't that shit, I've had over a thousand years to practice after all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Evangeline dismissed his annoyance away easily.

"Did anything interesting happen at your bath?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

"Actually yes, something interesting and funny happened." Evangeline announced gleefully. "Negi managed to somehow blow Asuna's breasts up." Evangeline cackled, especially after seeing Naruto's jaw drop in shock.

"How in the world... no... why the hell did he do that?" Naruto asked in shock. "I thought that I was bad at that age... and I blew up the water system of Konoha for a laugh!"

"Remind me not to let you go near there anytime soon." Evangeline muttered, going somewhat pale at that, her house was connected to the water system of Mahora for god sake, as was that wonderful bath! "But yea, apparently there was a breast size competition and Negi wanted to stay with Asuna and made her breasts bigger to try and get her to win the contest, the fact that they blew up was just brilliant in my eyes." Evangeline was snickering to herself.

"I don't want to know why they were having a breast size competition." Naruto muttered to himself, thanking the gods that they didn't let him go out at the moment.

"Good, because you're not knowing." Evangeline told him.

"Thank the heavens!" Naruto cried. "I'm saved!" Naruto noticed the look that Evangeline was giving him. "Anyway, I was wondering if there was anywhere for me to train without anyone noticing me." Naruto announced to the vampire, who nodded.

"There is, but you're not going to find out until tomorrow." Evangeline smirked. "Because I'm not in the mood to show you, since I'm not able to sleep with you tonight."

"Damn it, I need to keep in shape!" Naruto sniffed pitifully. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Evangeline confirmed.

"Okay, c'mon Zero-chan, we're going to explore." Naruto told the puppet, who cheered loudly.

"Yay! Let's go daddy!" Chachazero cried happily, not noticing the look on Evangeline's face.

"Naruto, why is my servant calling you daddy?!" The short vampire demanded, stalking off after him. "Answer me!"

"It was the slip of the tongue!" Naruto called back.

"Where are we going daddy?" Chachazero asked Naruto.

"It was not the slip of the tongue!"

"I meant from me!"


	4. Hating Exams is Easy

A Vampire's Lover – Revamped Version

Hating Exams is Easy

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since the arrival of both Negi Springfield and Naruto Uzumaki had arrived to Mahora, only nobody actually knew about Naruto's appearance and anyone that had seen him only knew him as Sasuke Uchiha, the once best friend of Naruto Uzumaki. However, the chances of anyone knowing that about the blond was minimum at best, even his entry in the bounty list didn't give that information, which was saying something. Yet there was something that was bugging the blond more than he would have liked to have admitted.<p>

"Some of the shit that Negi has gotten himself into is just plain stupid." Naruto bluntly told Evangeline as she and Chachamaru reported what had happened to Naruto, while he combed Chachazero's hair, causing the doll-like puppet to pout cutely.

"I know. You've been complaining about that, for the last several days, something I swear will not stop now that you've heard about the dodge ball match." Evangeline glared at her lover.

"The hell will I stop complaining! I hate the laziness of humanity, but to do some sports where the class that Negi will teach is on the line? That's fucking retarded! There's no way that the girls have that authority to do that, there would have to be loads of paperwork to go through, there's also the matter of the subjects that will be covered, as well as the level of the subject that will be taught." Naruto complained, causing Evangeline to give him a strange look.

"You know a lot of about this sort of issue." Evangeline pointed out.

"I WAS the leader of my home, Konoha, for over 50 years, I should know about all of this crap. If I didn't know all of this after spending half a century as the Hokage, I would be pretty concerned." Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Still, I'm happy that you showed me your resort, to be able to actually keep myself in shape in some way at all without having to worry about being caught is just great at this point."

"That and it also helped with your little problem as well." Evangeline pointed out helpfully, reminding Naruto of the transformation issue that he had gained because of Asuna last week in the library. Naruto's expression told Evangeline just how much that incident infuriated him.

"What is going on this week anyway? From what I've been hearing when I went past the other classes last week, they seemed to be worried about something." Naruto asked Evangeline, while explaining his reason for the question. She stared.

"It's just some shitty exams. I don't care about them really. They've never affect me in any way before." Evangeline bragged. Naruto simply turned to Chachamaru.

"Can you tell me Chachamaru?" Naruto asked the gynoid, much to the vampire's surprise and infuriation.

"The exams mark how good the class is as a whole in their year group. We always finish last place." Chachamaru answered, ignoring her master's reaction. Though Naruto, after hearing this, started to look more upset by what he was hearing.

"Is there a main reason... you are last in your year?" Naruto asked, his tone dangerous. Evangeline actually took a step back because of it. Chachamaru seemed either oblivious or was just ignoring his reaction.

"The 5 Baka Rangers, Asuna Kagurazaka – Baka Red, Yue Ayase – Baka Black, Ku Fei – Baka Yellow, Makie Sasaki – Baka Pink and Kaede Nagese – Baka Blue." Chachamaru told Naruto, who looked more than a bit annoyed at this point. Suddenly, he stood up, grinning.

"Come here Chachazero, and bring your cleaver with you. We're going to scare some little girls tonight!" Naruto's grin turned downright evil.

"Yay! Let's go daddy!" Chachazero was there in a flash.

"You can't just go and do that, Naruto!" Evangeline screamed, trying to stop Naruto from leaving the cottage, but ended up being dragged along with the determined now blond. "Chachamaru! Do something!"

* * *

><p>It had taken them a lot of effort, but Evangeline and Chachamaru had succeeded in stopping Naruto from attempting to do harm to the Baka Rangers, physically and mentally. It didn't help that Naruto was attempting to leave without putting on a henge either, so if he had been spotted, his cover would have been well and truly blown.<p>

Sometimes, he really could be an idiot.

Still, it was the very first time since he had been kicked in the face by Asuna, that he could leave Evangeline's cottage.

"I was wondering where you were Naruto!" Negi looked at the fox in his arms happily causing Asuna's expression to twitch dangerously, while Konoka cooed at the fox happily. The young teacher and his roommates/students had been on their way to class before Negi had spotted the fox. Konoka was more than happy to see the fox again, though Asuna wasn't that happy.

"We're not taking him with us to class are we?" Asuna asked Negi and Konoka, who both nodded in response. "Why? He doesn't like me! He normally ends up either biting or growling at me!"

"Maybe he doesn't like that your attitude towards me?" Negi offered, causing Asuna to stare at the young teacher in surprise. It really didn't help that Konoka stared at her thoughtfully either.

"Maybe Naruto's Negi secret protector?" Konoka came up with an idea. Asuna stared blankly at the mere idea. Negi's eyes shined happily however.

"Hell no," Asuna was more than blunt about this idea. She really didn't want to have to worry about Negi getting some childish ideas and somehow started sticking to them. It was annoying enough as it was to have to deal with his magic as it was, especially his wind magic that almost always ended up stripping her.

She was hoping that wasn't going to happen today.

Still, even if she didn't want to go in today, they were running late as it was.

"Come on you two! We're already late as it is!" Asuna reminded her roommates just why they had been in a rush to begin with. They looked almost startled at the reminder.

"That's right!" Negi suddenly ran off, with Konoka starting to chase him on her rollerblades with Naruto in her arms. Asuna was already ahead of them.

'_I'm surprised that they're not worried about the exams... though Negi probably doesn't know about them, at this point, it wouldn't be too surprising.'_ Naruto thought as he was carried by Konoka to their destination. He took note of the amount of girls in Negi's class that was enthusiastically greeting the young teacher with a tint of surprise. Didn't most of them either doubt Negi's ability as a teacher before he was kicked in the face by Asuna? Maybe that little dodge ball match that Evangeline had told him about do more than make the class look stupid for falling into that trap to begin with.

'_Still, it's nice to see Negi doing well, even if I hadn't like what his father had done to Evangeline.'_ Naruto mused. '_It would be hypocritical of me to hate Negi for the sins of his father, especially after all of the hate that I got from the villagers back home for being the container of Kurama, before I defeated Pein and later on Tobi._'

'_I do hope that something is done about the Baka Rangers though.'_

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Naruto had become bored in the classroom during Negi's lectures, even if some of the interaction between some of the classmates had amused him slightly. Now, he was walking around in his Sasuke form, though he hadn't talked to Nodoka yet, he felt slightly awkward when he thought about her and her crush on him.<p>

"Man, this is so ironic. I swear that this has to be a coincidence somewhere along the timeline." Sasuke sighed heavily, thinking about how Hinata had a crush on him back when he was in Konoha. She was almost as shy as Nodoka, even more so now that he thought about it. Admittedly, he never actually went out with Hinata at one point, but still, it felt uncomfortable with how coincidental the Hinata and Nodoka actually were.

"Telling Hinata that I wasn't interested in her in the way that she was hoping for was not fun." Sasuke mused, remembering her tearful expression when he told her to move on to someone else and that he wasn't good enough for her. He never did get together with anyone in the village in the end, now that he thought about it. Probably a good thing too, he always did find himself something new to try and improve in the village, as well as a world alliance treaty that had officially been signed after the 4th Ninja War.

There was always some more work to be done after all.

Sasuke suddenly spotted Negi working down the corridor with Yuna Akashi and Sakurako Shiina, the young teacher was peering into one of the classrooms, where there were a room filled with students doing some revision for their test. Negi was obviously unaware of the fact that the test was so painfully near. Sasuke had to stop himself from staring at Negi with a dumbfounded expression, someone needed to tell the kid about the exams, and soon.

Sasuke's prays were answered.

"It's almost time for the end of term exams for us middle schoolers." Yuna told Negi, who had mentioned about the students studying hard for their exams.

"It's next Monday Negi-kun!" Sakurako added helpfully.

"Heh... end of terms exams, eh?" Negi repeated, not taking in the implications of what was that he had just heard. Suddenly, the words clicked. "...Wait a sec! 2-A has to do the exams as well!? Is it really okay just to slack off like this?" Negi sounded shocked when he realized this information.

"Our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter..." Yuna dismissed his concerns.

"Especially 2-A... we're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out okay..." Sakurako once again added helpfully. Negi however, was near to tears.

"That doesn't sound very good for a teacher to be allowing, if anything, that's a good reason to target something better." Sasuke finally decided to make his presence known, drawing all of the attention to him. "Besides, what will it say if you are the teacher who teaches the worst class in the year? Wouldn't that drag your reputation through the mud and make it sound as if you're the worst teacher in the entire school?" Sasuke knew that this was a low blow, especially in front of some of the boy's students, but he needed to get them motivated somehow.

"Hey! That is out of order!" The girls shouted at Sasuke, who merely raised an eyebrow at their reactions. He knew that they would reaction in such a way, that it would merely be a matter of time before the word spread around to the rest of the class, and then his job would be finished.

"Really, then tell me why a class that has 3 students in the top 4 ranked students ranks perform so miserably? It's because of the laziness of the other students, who don't pull their own weight, especially those idiotic Baka Rangers!" Sasuke criticised the students with a sneer, this sentence would no doubt cause Negi to react in a way that he would want nothing to do than prove him wrong. The moment he mentioned the Baka Rangers, he knew that Negi's friendship with Asuna would cause the boy to take offence.

He was right.

"You shall not insult my students any longer! I will make sure that they are no longer the worst class in the year!" Negi snapped at Sasuke, who merely smirked.

"Then prove me wrong, and I will have no reason to doubt you any longer." Sasuke turned, ignoring Shizune, who was about the give Negi a letter. Even if the boy, who was about find out that he, would need to make sure that Class 2-A was no longer the worse class in the year anyway, though he had more than one reasons to succeed. Not only that, but the girls in Negi's class would also have a reason other than their careers to succeed.

To show that class 2-A could avoid being the worst class in the year.

* * *

><p>Naruto, back in his fox form, was lazing about on Negi's desk, watching what his words had done to the class of 2-A. It was almost as if a miracle had happened, not even he could have predicted such a successful reaction to his words. Practically everyone was watching their arses off, a few noticeable people, like Evangeline, didn't seem to care too much, but at this point, she really didn't care much anymore.<p>

Though like many good things, it unfortunately came to an end.

"Let's do an English Phrase Study Yakyuken!" Sakurako offered, causing Naruto to choke on his own spit. Did she really just suggest that they play strip poker as a method of study? There was no way that Negi was going to allow such a thing to happen, he was responsible and–

"Well then, let's begin!" Negi's words killed off any hope that Naruto had been attempting to build up. He must have gotten Yakyuken and Yakyu mixed up, strip poker and baseball was a strange thing to get mixed up on.

'_The girls are just taking advantage of Negi's innocence._' Naruto sighed.

"O chart, become easier to understand!" Negi completed a spell suddenly, allowing the boy to have a chance to look at the class academic progress records in a chart rather than a longwinded report. Naruto was given a unique chance to see a report simplified thanks to magic, and for once, felt himself wishing that he had such a skill to do that. It was clear to both Naruto and Negi, just why the Baka Rangers were given their names and just why the class had been doing so badly in the past. The look of worry was clear on Negi's face.

Suddenly a bra landed on Negi's head.

Both human and fox looked at each other, before slowly, but surely turned to where the class were actually playing strip poker. It had become clear that it was either Asuna's or Makie's bra that had been thrown at them, because they were currently topless.

"I knew that this was going to happen!" Asuna made her displeasure at what was happening to her known quite clearly.

"What the heck are you all doing!?" Negi demanded with panic. Naruto simply stared.

"If you can't answer, you have to strip! It's Yakyuken!" Sakurako told Negi, who was starting to get more horrified as the lesson went on.

Naruto felt just as disturbed for the next generation to come.

* * *

><p>Later on that day after school had ended, Naruto was relaxing in the private bath in Evangeline's cottage, where only the couple could use the bath. It had only been five minutes that he had been in the bath for Evangeline to suddenly join him, to create yet another moment together. The vampire got herself comfortable, leaning against her lover's chest, before she suddenly spoke.<p>

"I hear that you got into a disagreement." Evangeline noted as she washed her arms, causing Naruto to grunt. "Something about someone who looks like Sasuke insulting the intelligence of class 2-A as a whole, as well as telling Negi that if he didn't get their class to not be last place in the end of the term, you mentioned something about making everyone see the truth about Negi's teaching skills after the exams are finished."

"Of course I would do that, but whenever I do something like that, people normally try that much harder to prove me or anyone else that put them down, wrong." Naruto told Evangeline as he held her against his chest, enjoying the silence that they had. Just these moments together were moments that Naruto could quite honestly say he enjoyed. Evangeline would probably say that same, if the way that she was comfortably leaning against his chest was anything to go by.

These moments made everything worthwhile sometimes.

"Chachazero, if you're going to join us, then put away the cleaver that you're aiming at my neck. It's not good for you to be jealous." Naruto called out suddenly, causing Evangeline to stare at the wall bluntly, wondering just why her first and most loyal puppet had to interrupt this special moment that she was sharing with her lover.

"Okay daddy!" Chachazero replied happily, her cleaver being thrown into the wall as she jumped into the bath, landing on Evangeline's head, much to the vampire's annoyance. This annoyance faded away however, when Naruto kissed both Chachazero and herself on their foreheads, smiling as the vampire gave off an embarrassed blush.

"Love you both." Naruto continued to smile after his words, Evangeline however, smiled softly. She really did wonder what she did to deserve someone like Naruto sometimes, but either way, she wasn't going to complain and take this for granted.

Though, she did wish that she had the confidence to tell Naruto that she was falling in love with him.

* * *

><p>In the giant baths available for the students of Mahora, the infamous Baka Rangers had assembled, even if it was accidentally. Though Konoka had brought up a rumour, which spelled trouble for the group assembled.<p>

"The class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be broken up!?" A shocked Asuna repeated what her roommate had just told her. This was more serious that she had first realized!

"I think Sakurako and the others were told not to talk about it... I don't really know all of the details..." Konoka confessed. "But Grandf- I mean, the Principal seemed really mad! It's because our class always comes last!"

"...And even worse! The 'Really' dumb people get held back! Or maybe they have to do all the grades from kindergarten all over again!" Haruna told the Baka Rangers knew that even they were horrified about.

Suddenly the image of the Baka Rangers in kindergarten uniform popped up, along with the image of Sasuke looking at them with a sadistic look on his face.

"I told you something would happen if you did crap in your exams, you idiotic Baka Rangers!" Sasuke smiled evilly, with fangs and all showing. "I knew I was right all along!" He pointed at the group of five with a look of glee. "You fail in life!"

"That can't be true!" Makie and Asuna tried to deny, though the latter of the two remembered what Negi had been saying in the lesson earlier in the day when they had been starting to do some revision.

"The class we have now is fun! Asuna! I don't want it to be broken up!" Konoka made her opinion on the matter known.

"T... this is bad! We're the ones who are dragging the class down!" Makie pointed out, referring to the Baka Rangers.

"Even if we study ourselves to death, we won't make it by Monday-Aru!" Ku Fei sounded defeated, realistic on the situation on hand. Asuna however, seemed to realize that because she was the one that was dragging the class down more than anyone and was actually starting to wonder whether she should have taken Negi up on an offer to become more intelligent.

"If it comes to this... then maybe we'll have to go look for 'That Thing' after all." Yue suddenly spoke up, referring to an object that caused Haruna to turn towards her sharply.

"Yue, you don't mean..." Haruna sounded surprised by the mere suggestion, let alone actually getting this object.

"What? What is it? Do you have a solution?" Asuna asked Yue, the feeling of hope rushing through her body again, maybe there was a possibility that something could done after all.

"You guys know about Library Island right? It's where our library expedition club goes..." Yue asked the remaining members of the Baka Rangers.

"Yeah, the giant building that floats in the middle of the lake, right, I've heard it's a pretty dangerous place!"

"The truth is, deep within Library Island... there is apparently a 'magic book' that makes the reader more intelligent..." Yue explained the story, while drinking from one of her cartons. If the expressions from her fellow Baka Rangers were anything to go by, she had got them captivated. "Well, I've always just thought it was some really good textbook or something... but still, it'd be a pretty useful thing to have."

"Oh Yue, That's just an urban legend!" Haruna laughed sheepishly.

"There's a lot of weird people in our class, but there can't really be such thing as magic, can there?" Makie didn't believe in the story.

"Ah! Asuna doesn't believe any of this rubbish, does she?" Konoka joked. She clearly didn't believe a word of what Yue said about the book.

"No... Hold on just a sec here..." Asuna told them as she thought of Negi and how he was a mage. The fact that he WAS a mage proved that magic was real... especially when you took into account that Negi had managed to sneeze the clothes off of her body before, stripping her naked. Not that she wanted to remember that or anything.

"Let's go, to Library Island!" Asuna declared determinedly, drawing looks of surprise from her classmates.

They never noticed a small raven disappearing in a cloud of feathers.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting out of the bath when he felt his henged raven shadow clone dispersed itself, given him the entire conversation that had taken place in the baths of Mahora, he paused mid-step as he processed what he had managed to learn. The girls, were instead of trying to revise like they should do, were going to try and go to Library Island and find this 'magic book', for it made whoever read it, smarter. But that didn't make sense, all books did that, Naruto knew that and he was sure that everyone knew it. However, since it was a 'magic book', this increase in knowledge would no doubt be special.<p>

"I can't believe that they're even going to do this." Naruto sighed, wondering just why they were willing to risk their very lives for a book to make them smarter, so what if the class got disbanded because they did poorly, so what if Negi got fired, it didn't matter to him anymore, he was here already and if anything, he could apply for the role of the teacher of 2-A. Gods knows that he has the experience and furthermore he could be teaching his lover... then again, he didn't want to deal with a lot of brats so often as a teacher.

"What are they doing now?" Evangeline asked Naruto, who turned towards the vampire with an annoyed expression.

"The Baka Rangers are going to go to Library Island to get this 'magic book' just so that they can stay together as a class, because being disbanded is a better cause than doing well in life... not that I can say too much when I think back to my time back in the Konoha Academy, being the dead last and everything." Naruto explained what was going on with the Baka Rangers, and their goal to avoid being disbanded. However, something else caught Evangeline's attention.

"You were the dumbass of your year?" Evangeline asked in disbelief, she really couldn't imagine that the legendary 6th Hokage was once upon time a goofy moron, especially when you add the fact that he was the son of the 4th Hokage and a Jinchuriki of Kurama/Kyuubi. Not too many people knew too much about his past, just that he was a major reason in ending a major ninja war, became the 6th Hokage and had the longest ever reign in existence and who his parents were. However, not much of his childhood was ever known by a lot of people, hell, the only people that did know were long dead.

"Yes, I was. Now, I expect you to keep quiet about it as well. The fact I'm even talking about my childhood with you is showing how much I trust you." Naruto told the vampire. "But back onto the actual subject, your classmates are going to attempt to risk their lives by trying to get this book, and if I'm guessing correctly, then Asuna will be taking Negi along for the ride."

"You're worried about them, aren't you?" Evangeline sounded slightly surprised by the fact. "Why? I thought that you hated the brats for not trying hard enough."

"I may not respect them enough because of their lack of effort, but that doesn't mean that I wish actual permanent injuries on them, and I definitely don't want them to be killed either." Naruto told the vampire, who was looking thoughtful.

"You think that the boy's going to do something stupid, don't you?" Evangeline suggested to her lover, who nodded.

"He's probably done something stupid like cancelled/sealed his magic for some odd reason, like trying to please Asuna or something retarded." Naruto offered what could be something that Negi could be doing or could have done already. Evangeline stared at Naruto for a moment.

"It's possible to actually do that." Evangeline admitted as she stood from the bath, with Chachazero making her way to Naruto. "But still, even I don't think he's that daft."

"He's 10, kids do stupid things, just because he's already graduated from his academy in Wales, doesn't mean that he's got much common sense." Naruto pointed out, thinking back to the days when he was a kid. Those really were the good old days when it came to no responsibilities, but at the same time, he wouldn't want to live through those days ever again. Too many glares from the villagers, besides, he could just write a book about his life anyway, post it on the internet and then just make several tweaks every now and again to get different ideas and different outcomes and situations to pop up.

Wait, he was rambling again. Curse old age.

"I'm going to head over to Library Island soon anyway, I've been curious about the layout of the place beforehand, and I have been promised a tour around the place by Nodoka." Naruto confessed, before he kissed the vampire's forehead again. "You've got 3 days for the exams to start, so you should be fine either way. If the Baka Rangers and the others get into some kind of trap, I will make sure that they can get out just fine. That way, you can get to try out Negi for some sparring sessions after all."

"I don't need to use the boy." Evangeline protested what Naruto was saying, only to be grabbed by her cheeks by a cheeky looking Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. I promise." Naruto told his lover, before he pecked her on the lips. "I'll be back later." He left Evangeline and Chachazero in the bathroom, with the vampire being stunned.

"I swear I'm going to do something stupid for the man." Evangeline shook her head.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, at Library Island, the sound of people going through some water could be heard.<p>

"This water is freezing!" Makie complained.

"There's a secret entrance back here only the library expedition class knows about..." Yue explained to the group, just as they were coming to the entrance. The group that was going to explore the library looked ready to go... except for Negi, who was yawning.

"So this is Library Island..."

"Is this really okay? The lower levels are off limits to middle school... I hear there's all sorts of traps and stuff down there..."

"...Isn't that a bit too much for a 'library'?"

"No problem! I'll take care of it! Asuna reassured Konoka, who didn't know what to make of it all. "Hey Negi, that's your cue!" Asuna whispered to the boy. "Protect us with your magic powers, okay?"

"Oh, my magic? Um, I've kinda... uh... sealed it..." Negi confessed suddenly, leaving Asuna staring at him in shock. Naruto, who had been watching from above in his Sasuke form, felt the urge to swear violently after reading Negi's lips.

"Why the hell did I see this coming?" Naruto asked himself in annoyance. He created a Henge Shadow Clone, which had taken the form of a raven. "Make sure to follow the kids, take any form that you need to in order to stay hidden. I don't care how you do it. Just make sure you stay out of the sight of everyone." Naruto ordered his clone, which flew inside the library, following the Baka Rangers, Negi and Konoka. Naruto created another raven henged shadow clone. "Go to the cottage and inform both Evangeline and Chachamaru what has happened and until you get their opinions on the matter, don't leave them." The clone disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"This is so not worth the problems that Negi has the potential to cause."

* * *

><p>Evangeline couldn't help but feel annoyed when she had heard what Negi had gone and done, and the reason that he seemed to have done so as well. Sealing off your magic for three days was not the smartest move in the world that much was obvious. However, Negi didn't seem to realize just how much he used his magic in the first place, or if he did, he was just putting it off for now.<p>

"We both knew that the boy was going to be a world of trouble, but I really didn't expect Naruto to be spot on with what the boy would go ahead and do, Chachamaru." Evangeline told her servant, who was bringing over some tea for her master.

"Perhaps Naruto knows because he was once a young boy as well, even if it was several centuries ago." Chachamaru offered, to which the short vampire nodded in agreement.

"There is that, and he did also used to be a prankster." Evangeline remembered what her lover had been telling her about his past. With what Naruto had told her, she was more than surprised with the fact that he never went dark and evil to fuel his lust for revenge. In fact, he dreamt of being their leader and succeeded, because of his drive, his determination and his will to succeed. The will of fire his grandfather figure had told him before his untimely death. Still, Evangeline was glad that she could have met someone like Naruto, his presence was practically the only reason she had gone insane lately.

"Evangeline, boss wants me to tell you that the group has officially watched Basement Level 3 in Library Island." The clone that had been sent to Evangeline, now in the form of a fox, spoke up. He received a nod for his words.

"There is still a long way to go though." Evangeline sighed. This really was frustrating.

* * *

><p>They were actually taking a rest break? Eh, fair enough to them, but he was getting slightly surprised by how well things seemed to be doing at the moment. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. There was no doubt going to be a bit of chaos through into this death trap of a library (one of the very few that he could call a death trap and the statement actually being true).<p>

Still, Naruto was given the insight of what was in Library Island thanks to his constant use of his shadow clones for scouting on within the crowd. Bookcases that make most of the buildings in Konoha look small, a giant lake in library was not expected, he did expect that the underground crawling part. It simply wouldn't be an adventure without this.

However, Naruto knew that if there was all of these traps and everything else that they had come across, there was something that was missing.

"There's bound to be a monster somewhere, rather or not it's at the end of the journey where that book is, well, if the book is still there anyway." Naruto mused, before he dissolved into a flock of ravens. Somehow, he just knew that he would be forced to pull his own weight sooner than later, even if he didn't want to do so.

So Naruto decided to do something that he probably didn't want to do in his Sasuke form.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Sasuke approached Nodoka and Haruna from behind them, causing both girls to turn to him in sheer surprise. Nodoka almost immediately started blushing at the sight of him, Haruna grinned slyly however, looking at Nodoka's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"A book that important is bound to be booby trapped!" The trio heard Negi shout to his students, only for a crashing sound to be heard.

"What the hell? The statue is moving!" Asuna could be heard screaming now, to which the trio outside of Library Island stared at each other.

"That is a bit weird to hear." Sasuke mused, though was wondering why he could hear the laughter of an old man in what he could hear in the statue's laughter. '_Surely that's not Konoemon Konoe, is it?_'

* * *

><p>"That's the old geezer who runs the place." Evangeline bluntly told Naruto's clone, who sweat-dropped at the simplicity of it all.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Nodoka and Haruna listened patiently as the Baka Rangers went through the game of twister to answer the questions given by the giant moving statue through the English translations. However, at some point, even Sasuke felt like wincing at the implied positions... until he got a memory of a clone at least anyway. All they needed to do was do the translation of Dish, Osara, it was simple really, wasn't it?<p>

"...Osaru?" Negi's reaction told the trio listening in and guiding the group (Nodoka and Haruna really) that they had messed up, on the 20th and final question.

"Monkey..." Sasuke didn't know what else to say to that. However, the loud sound of a giant hammer smashing the twister game to pieces said just how big the costs were.

"Asuna you monkey!" There was a loud apology followed by a crashing sound in the form of water, but other than that, there seemed to be nothing.

"What's going on down there, guys?" Haruna sounded desperate for any implications of what may have just happened.

"P-please reply!" Nodoka tried to get a response as well, just as Sasuke got the image of what had happened. His clone just happened to have been crushed by the giant hammer as the stage got destroyed, so he felt the pain of the clone run through his body, and it was anything but pleasant.

Silence was all that Haruna and Nodoka were getting from their end of the line, not a single response. If anything, the fall that the group had just taken would have knocked them out cold.

"What should we do? What should we do?" Haruna started to panic.

"We've got to contact someone... but everyone's asleep at this hour..." Nodoka realized that some of their options were practically destroyed straight away.

"Don't worry, just because they aren't replying now, doesn't mean they won't be fine, they may just be knocked out at the moment." Sasuke told both of the girls, who were suddenly reminded of the fact that he was there with them. They looked at him and suddenly, hope returned to their faces.

"Sasuke, can you go find them, to make sure that they are okay?" Nodoka asked the black haired boy, though for some reason, Haruna had another idea in mind, if her sly grin was anything to go by.

"Sasuke, why don't you take over our class for a while?" Haruna asked suddenly, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise at the offer.

"What the hell? Teach you? What reason would I have for that? I'm not even qualified to do so!" Sasuke sounded desperate to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"Why would you be teaching us?" Evangeline sounded shocked that the suggestion was even made, to which Naruto's clone shrugged.<p>

"I was just passing on the message."

"I know that, but why would be my teacher?" Evangeline demanded.

"The fuck if I know anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Just going through and doing some edits on my chapters, nothing too big, though there is a few clean-ups as far as grammar is concerned (that I could see anyway) so hopefully, it'll look better.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-Sasuke meets Ghost-Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to say when he found himself floating around Mahora, years and years of being a ghost had helped him gain information of the world as it changed and advanced over the years. Even if he had a confrontation with a group called the Ghostbusters and two other groups called Shinigami and Hollows, things felt really weird after a while.

_'What the -? Is that Naruto... using my appearance?'_ Sasuke looked annoyed when he saw another Sasuke walking around aimlessly, but even as a ghost, he never lost the ability to feel chakra, and he could never forget what Naurto's chakra felt like. So Sasuke decided to do what he loved to do best... mess with Naurto.

"Oi!" Sasuke called out to Naruto, who froze on the spot, having somehow heard him. If this was anything to go by, then people with chakra could also see ghosts.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Why the fuck are you a ghost?" Well, Naruto hadn't changed much.

"I'm lost and I don't know why I'm a ghost... but you're using my appearance? Sasuke pointed at Naruto, who was in his Sasuke appearance. "I knew that I was your best friend once upon a time and I know that we had our little fight where you killed me and everything, but fucking hell, this is really disturbing to see you using my appearance for some kind of twisted tribute act."

Naruto had nothing to say to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.<strong>


End file.
